Evolving pasta
So the idea is that users will take turns writing more of the pasta. (This turned out to be a bad idea once TheDudeWhoLicksMustard discovered it. Don't treat this as some kind of vandalism, treat it as a lesson, as this perfectly demonstrates what NOT to do when you have writers block. I also improved some of the additions (and their grammar), so thank me for two things.) Start Once upon a time, there was a user in a red void. The user was confused; he was the first user that was not a test account or an admin. His name was John Doe. He was alone when suddenly, another person appeared. "Jane doe". John was freaked out, but he decided to greet Jane. Jane said nothing in response. John tried a few more times to get her attention, before he eventually gave up. Jane, after a while, ended up responding. John looked at the chat and realized that she had said something. "Yo soy anónimo" Jane said. John, only spoke English, so he didn't know what it meant. He sent Jane a friend request, but Jane didn't accept it. John was curious what would make her happy. They played for some time but then she left. He didn't know why. A few days later, John was back on Roblox and so was Jane. "Come join my game!" Jane said. John entered the server and he gasped. The server had dead robloxians all over the ground. "I hate you!" Jane said. Then, the sky turned red and the ground shook. Tornadoes appeared all over the place. Jane's character turned corrupted. John quickly left the game, but only to find his desktop image had changed. It was a picture of Jane with her eyes a blood red color. Through his speakers, John heard a voice. "Turn around" said a cold, raspy voice. John did so, and he saw Jane behind him. John woke up and decided to play Roblox to see if he was just dreaming. He saw a new character, charles_darwin_12 he asked him a question. "Evolution, eh?" John asked. Then, charles_darwin_12 looked at John, and John saw that charles_darwin_12 was holding a ban hammer. John quickly left the game and decided to go play Minecraft. He saw charles_darwin_12 there too, so John turned off his computer and went to sleep. John had a nightmare about some monster in the distance. He approached it in his nightmare, and it responded by biting him. John woke up, the room was dark, and he felt scared. He walked back to his computer and started Roblox again, just to check if everything's okay. When he got on, his recent places were gone, and he had no games unlocked. Then, John saw that charles_darwin_12 and Jane had a kid. 'jeffrey_darwin_12_evolution'. he then noticed that Jane and charles_darwin_12 had gotten married by a priest named charles_darwin_hater. Jane, in real life, ended up running into John, only to find that Jane was holding a knife. Category:Users Category:Site Based Category:Unfinished